<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>under the rain by blue_lions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265418">under the rain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_lions/pseuds/blue_lions'>blue_lions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_lions/pseuds/blue_lions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“How long were you going to pretend you weren’t here?” Hubert asked. </p><p>Ferdinand could have ignored him and do as he intended, but an impulse bigger than him made him stay there. </p><p>“I simply was surprised to find someone else this late here” he explained. “My intention wasn’t to sneak up on you, my apologies”.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>under the rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so i started writing this last night because it was raining and this soft idea came to my mind. this is super self indulgent, i know, but enjoy some cute teenager ferdibert &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was unusual for Ferdinand to have trouble sleeping. Usually, he was so worked out that he’d fall asleep as soon as he stepped into his quarters, but that night was different. Was it the rain, pouring furiously outside, or was there another reason? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand sighed, unable to answer any of his questions, and got dressed in his uniform. It was too late for anyone to be awake, excluding the guards and gatekeepers, but a noble shouldn’t hang around in his night vests no matter the hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strolling around the monastery wouldn’t seem such a good idea in a few hours when he had to wake up to attend Professor Byleth’s lessons. However, he needed to shake off that feeling that was slowly consuming him from inside and there was no better alternative. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t particularly fond of rain, but he had to admit it had a calming effect on him. Rain symbolized freedom for him, something he longed with a burning desire too often. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he was closing to reaching the end of the corridor of the first floor dormitory, he noticed a figure standing in the dark just like him. It was familiar, but Ferdinand couldn’t still grasp his head around it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little company would be nice, right? Ferdinand thought to himself, but as he got closer and realized who that person was, his face twitched in disgust: Hubert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t cross words since their last conversation where Hubert happened to tell him if the river of filth pouring out of his mouth ever stopped flowing and even called him disgusting and hopeless. Ferdinand also said things that weren’t appropriate, but Hubert’s words felt crueler somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Byleth, perceptive as always, noticed there was something wrong between them and tried to help putting them together for group tasks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand would have worked with him diligently no matter the circumstances because it was an order from their Professor, but Hubert didn’t want to go near him. He went as far as asking Byleth if he could switch places with Caspar and so, he ended up taking care of the horses with him instead of with Hubert. Not that he complained, Caspar’s company was far more pleasant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when Ferdinand was about to turn around and change his location, Hubert placed his eyes on him. He closed his eyes and breathed hard, as if preparing himself for what was to come. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long were you going to pretend you weren’t here?” Hubert asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand could have ignored him and do as he intended, but an impulse bigger than him made him stay there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I simply was surprised to find someone else this late here” he explained. “My intention wasn’t to sneak up on you, my apologies”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brings you here?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could ask the same question”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I asked first” Hubert retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A little smile appeared on Ferdinand’s face. It’s been a long time since they last shared such a peaceful conversation, not to say it was the first time in their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleep eluded me tonight” Ferdinand confessed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good news for your neighbors”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is rumored that the great Ferdinand von Aegir snores loud enough to shake the foundations of the cathedral. Is that true?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s cheeks got red and his fingers curled into fists in both of his sides. Would it be so bad to push Hubert under the rain? But, then, realization hit him hard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Hubert von Vestra teasing me?” Ferdinand asked, letting an amused smile dance on his lips. His face was still hot, but his hands were relaxed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert looked away, holding his head high in a proud stance, and Ferdinand wondered if he was embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still didn’t tell me what brought you here”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re right” Hubert said, looking back at him with a tired expression. “I guess sleep eluded me once more tonight”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand hated to admit he got worried. It was the first time Hubert looked so exhausted in front of someone, but that exhaustion couldn’t be built overnight. So, how long had he been hiding his true feelings for the sake of Edelgard?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart clenched at the thought and a feeling completely new for him took him over. Ferdinand didn’t understand what was going on inside of him, but that wasn’t important now. He needed to know what had been troubling Hubert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Professor Manuela could help” Ferdinand wasn’t sure of his words, but he went on. “Also, Ashe from the Blue Lions knows a lot about plants. You could even see Linhardt to seek help, although I doubt that’s going to be effective”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert let out a sigh, eyes closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need help”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s hand moved on its own, but before it reached Hubert’s arm, said man snapped his eyes open and pushed bis hand away harshly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert had never seen such a hurtful expression on Ferdinand’s face, not even after telling him all those awful things during their last conversation. It shouldn’t bother him that much, but it did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, that was out of place”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should go” Ferdinand said, unable to bring himself to look at Hubert again. What was he thinking when he offered his hand as a savior God? He was just Ferdinand, a classmate Hubert didn’t even like in the first place. “Good night, Hubert”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t” Hubert demanded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want Ferdinand to leave him alone. It was a bad idea, but he’d dwell on it later. Now, he needed to have some company to prevent him from breaking apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, it wasn’t like that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who Hubert needed was Ferdinand. He always brought up to life parts of him that he doubted could exist inside of someone like him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your gracious words have been dancing around my head for a while” Hubert said, but Ferdinand still didn’t understand a thing. “You wondered if I ever thought for myself and, honestly, I don’t know what the answer is anymore”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s no—“. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lady Edelgard doesn’t need someone like that next to her” Hubert cut him in. “Besides, my tasks have been more... arduous lately because I want to prove myself that you were wrong”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he was the cause of Hubert’s troubles. If only he knew when it was time to stop talking, Ferdinand thought to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be glad to help with those tasks” Ferdinand offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t” Hubert answered immediately. “Not because it’s you, but because there are things that can only be done by me. I appreciate your offer, Ferdinand”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His name sounded so intimate that, for the second time that night, Ferdinand wasn’t able to stand the intensity of Hubert’s gaze. In the end, he wasn’t of any help. If only there was something Ferdinand could do to soothe his worries away at least for some minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand fixed his attention in the rain and, as he saw the raindrops fall, the stupidest idea he’s ever had came to his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Ferdinand’s mind had time to elaborate more on his idea, he grabbed Hubert’s hand and jumped with him under the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert was so astonished that he was left speechless, whilst Ferdinand couldn’t stop laughing at his face. He hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time, who would have told him his next time would be with Hubert? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their hands were still together in a tight grip, but neither of them cared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert couldn’t afford to get sick for the sake of Edelgard and all his unfinished duties, but he couldn’t move his feet because a traitorous thought crossed his mind: Ferdinand was captivating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was laughing out loud, but not that fake laugh he forced out of himself when he was talking to other students, and he was looking at him with the loveliest expression Hubert has ever seen. His heart skipped a beat at that sight, but who could blame him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the meaning behind this?”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You forgot about your worries, right?” Ferdinand said, still showing that bright smile on his face. Hubert couldn’t believe what he’s been missing all this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert heard some other students whispering about how charming and handsome Ferdinand was, but he never understood what people saw in someone like him. It all changed in a second when Hubert had Ferdinand all for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter how selfish it was, Hubert was glad it was just him who saw how beautiful Ferdinand looked under the rain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being drenched helps” Hubert commented, a hint of a smile in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand met his eyes and, what was only the hint of a smile, turned into a grin. They stayed like that, staring at each other in silence for a few seconds until Hubert decided it was enough and dragged Ferdinand to his quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Ferdinand would have liked to make some questions, like what was he thinking about to drag him to his quarters without even daring to pronounce a single word. However, Ferdinand found himself being unable to speak due to his nervousness; it was his first time inside of Hubert’s quarters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert let go of his grip to light some candlelights reluctantly. Only then, Ferdinand realized how long they had been holding hands, and he couldn’t help the slight blush that took over his face. For someone who looked as cold as an ice floe, Hubert’s hand was warm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the dim light of the candlelights lit up the room, Ferdinand glanced over at the space surrounding him. It looked perfectly normal, what was he expecting? But what stood out the most for him was how well kept and tidy it was since his room was a mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dry your hair” Hubert put a cloth over his wet hair and started rubbing it softly. “Let’s see how you explain our Professor why are you sick if you have a fever in a few hours”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand’s breath got caught in his throat. Was Hubert this attentive always? Well, he probably was with Edelgard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he looked up, he realized Hubert moved away his bangs because his hair was too wet and his whole face was exposed right before him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand has never had the chance to see him so… vulnerable up close, but now that he did, he couldn’t understand how people never commented how attractive his classmate was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d be more worried about myself if I were you” Ferdinand retorted in a whisper, afraid of breaking that moment with a loud noise. “No offense, but you look sick most of the time”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert chuckled and Ferdinand observed how his chest trembled softly in awe. He tried to keep his eyes off him, but Hubert was so enchanting that it was an impossible mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zero offenses taken” Hubert replied in a whisper too. “Thank you for concern, though, but I’m healthy”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, their gazes met, but this time there was another thing that caught up their attentions: their lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ferdinand couldn’t understand what had gotten into him, but the more he looked at his lips, the driest his mouth went. On the other hand, Hubert, who didn’t consider himself a devoted person, prayed to the Goddess Ferdinand stopped licking his lips or he’d do something he’d regret immensely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A single little drop fell from Hubert’s hair and Ferdinand reached his hand to wipe it. Hubert didn’t pull away this time, nor even when Ferdinand let his hand rest on his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moved by a burning desire in the pit of his stomach, Hubert leaned closer to Ferdinand, who did exactly the same thing. Their faces were so close now that their noses touched and their breathes mingled together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hubert considered Ferdinand was to reckless most of the time, something he celebrated when he finally pressed his lips against his. What was the protocol now? Hubert has never kissed anyone before and has never been interested on that matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Ferdinand was interested in romance and even flirted with some girls, he’s never had enough time to involve himself with someone, so he didn’t know how to proceed either. But, in a bold move, he moved his lips against Hubert’s, who immediately copied him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kiss was sloppy and both knew, but little did it matter when it felt as if every piece in the world had finally fallen into its place at that very precise moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Ferdinand pulled away, breathless, Hubert suppressed a gasp after seeing his slightly red cheeks and puffy lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should leave now” Ferdinand said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes” Hubert answered back, voice hoarse, so he cleared his throat afterwards. “Good night, von Aegir”. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good night. Have sweet dreams, Vestra”. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my twitter if you wanna rant about fe3h: @sylvixist</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>